The present invention concerns a machine for article distribution and service acquisition, access to which is triggered by the insertion of a detachable medium or data carrier into the machine. The data carrier includes a memory for storing confidential data to allow access to the machine as well as an information processing unit or microprocessor to activate the memory and perform the processing on the data exchanged between the data carrier and the machine.
Service vending machines of the type used for the distribution of bank notes, metal coins, or telephone tokens are well known. These machines are generally activated either by a card with a magnetic track on which is recorded a confidential code, or by a coded badge or metal coins.
These distribution systems make use of a variety of different recognition systems for their security. The best known of these weigh a coin introduced into the machine, perform a magnetic measurement, optically identify figurines, or in the case of badges containing data of recording data on magnetic tracks or on a holographic medium to compare the information read on the badge by the machine with the information supplied by the user requesting a service from the machine.
All these means have the well-known drawbacks of attracting the attention of swindlers seeking by any means to penetrate the secrecy of the data contained in the badges to obtain for themselves at little or no cost the advantages offered by the machines, to the detriment of the person or company providing the services or the legitimate holder of the badge.